icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XXemilykateXx/My Top Eight Seddie Songs.
'Pointless little blog for you guys... the result of my constant boredom. I made a little list - not sure why, but I like making lists. So yeah, read if you want. Oh, and how are you liking the purple background? ;D' '8. My eighth favourite is She's A Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids. Some lyrics don't fit perfectly well but most do, such as 'I'm in love with the girl I hate' and 'Come back to me, and I'll gladly take you anyway.' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCZqut9T2jo|Link here.]' '7. My seventh favourite is She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon. It's more a song about adults rather than teenagers, so I can imagine it being the Seddie song for when they are married(: The most Seddie-ish lyrics are 'Even though it hurts, she's my favourite pain' and 'She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true.' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89gQHNbKvQI|Link here.] ' '6. My sixth favourite is Just The Girl by Click Five. It's Seddie from Freddie's point of view:D The most Seddie-ish lyrics are 'the more she ignores me, the more I adore her' and 'she knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined' and 'she's too much for me but I keep coming back for me' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMH7W5iA488|Link here.]' '5. My fifth favourite is Please Don't Let Me Go by Olly Murs. If your not English, you probably won't know this song, but you should definately check it out because it's a really good song and describes Seddie well. The most Seddie-ish lyrics are 'You're underneath my skin, but I'm so confused.' and 'Normally I try to run, and I might even try to to hide, cuz I never knew what I wanted, until I looked into your eyes' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrH1MLT_xM0|Link here.]' '4. My fourth favourite is My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Sam's life really would suck without him(: The most Seddie-ish lyrics are 'Cuz we belong together now, forever united here somehow. You've got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you.' and 'Being with you is so dysfunctional' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kI2-FhwpGNs|Link here.] (Notice the purple background on that video, haha!)' '3. My third favourite is Hate that I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. I can totally imagine them singing it together! The most Seddie-ish lyrics are 'no one in this world knows me the way you know me' and 'I hate how much I love you, I can't stand how much I need you.' Here's the link: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAKSQ_NwUzI|Link here.] (Another purple background LOL)' '2. The second best for me is Please Don't Leave Me by Pink. Again, I imagined it from Sam's point of view and I think it fits really well. There are so many Seddie-ish lyrics in it, but the best have got to be 'you're my perfect little punching bag' and 'can you tell that it's all just a contest?' There are lot's more though, the whole song is overflowing with Seddie, so definately check out the link [ link here: here.]' '1. The number one Seddie song has GOT to be Running Away by AM(: I mean, it's the song they kissed to! :D Plus the lyrics discribe Seddie PERFECTLY, and that was no coincidence. Dan picked out that song specifically, and I love it so much! The most Seddie-ish lyrics are... well, all of it really XD [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg4cRUsLjL8|Link here.]' 'Okay, so thanks for reading (If you read it the whole way through:P) Sorry if it wasn't interesting, but I like to have it down so I can listen to them every now and then(: Feel free to comment and add your own, I'll be sure to check them out.♥' Category:Blog posts